


The Darker Side

by Caiot



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Non Fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caiot/pseuds/Caiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is a dancer whos wanting to get out of her "line of work"<br/>Shes bored with seeing the same men come in to watch her dance, until he appeared.<br/>She didn't know his name or where he was from, but she knew that he sparked a side of her that had been resting for years....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darker Side

This hadn’t been the night that I wanted. I actually disliked this job, but it paid the bills. I almost cringed as I heard my “name” on the speakers: “Boys! Do we have a little lamb for you tonight. Get your dollars out, get to that stage, and show Angel some love!” I shook my head as I made my way up the stairs to the cool metallic pole and waited for the music to begin. My signature dance was “Porn Star Dancing – My Darkest Days” and the boss knew it. She knew that it was my best song to dance to because I loved the beat. As the music started, I began to rock my hips back and forth circling the pole with my right hand. My left hand gently caressed the soft flesh that was hidden by the ribbon laced top I had chosen to wear. It was dainty, like me and gave great misconception to the beholder. It was then I spotted him. His eyes intoxicated me even though he seemed unimpressed. This was the man that I was going to have to work hard to get my money from. Closing my eyes, I licked my lips and reopened my eyes only to see him. This was going to be his own private show. I continued to walk around the pole until my back was to him. Pulling myself as close to the pole as I could, I leaned back bending my knees towards the pole until he came into view. Hooking my left leg around the pole, I loosened the grip of my right hand lowering to the floor slowly, caressing my breast with my left hand. Once I felt the cool marble beneath me, I released my grip on the pole I slowly brought it up to my free breast, my eyes never leaving his. I smirked as he cocked a brow. This must have him intrigued. Lifting my chest into the air I raised my petite hips and began to rotate my hips in the air, sliding my hands down to my stomach, tracing the top of my skirt. Lowering my back, I moved my legs away from the pole and turned over on my stomach. Keeping my torso down, I began to raise my ass in the air slightly wiggling it subtly for him. This made him sit straighter in his seat. I got up on my hands and crawled over to him, sitting upon his lap. He smirked to me as his hands rose to the small of my back. My hands wandered my torso, each touch of my breasts more inviting than the other as my hips still moving to the tune while I ground lightly into his already swollen member lying snugly in his jeans. With each forward movement of my pelvis, his hands dug lightly into my back and I smiled placing my hands into his shoulder leaning in purring gently into his right ear. “You like that baby?” I said looking at his face from the corner of my eye smirking. He moaned lifting arching his pelvis a bit “Yesss” he hissed biting his lip. Smirking at him I leaned back my hips still moving front to back. As my shoulders touched the cool marble stage floor, his hands gripped my hips pressing my ass further towards his hardened cock beneath his jeans. As I let him play only for a minute longer, I sat back up moving my hands from my neck down to my breasts and to his hands, releasing his lust filled grip on me. I rose from his lap as he graciously handed me a folded up $50.00 bill. I turned and climbed back on stage, giving him a nice shot of my ass and the thin material that barely covered the gentle folds of my unexposed pussy. He retaliated by swatting my flesh lightly and I stood making my way back to the pole. I placed my back to the crimson metal and started swaying my hips back and forth again. My hands rose up my back and untied the threads that were tied together, raising one hand and gripping the metal I wrapped my other around my chest and spun around, lifting my top off at the same time, exposing my breasts with heart shaped rings through the nipples. Twirling around the pole again I switched hands so that I could drop my top to the stranger. As it slid upon the floor and into his hands, I began to hear the whistles and calls from the other men. But none of them were worth my attention, only this man that sat in front was what I desired. Centering myself in the pole as I stopped twirling I smirked sticking my ass out to the crowd as I bent over, my eyes still locked with his. As my hands reached the bottom of the pole I first lifted my right leg straight into the air up against the pole. Hooking my ankle around the metal I slowly lifted up my left leg until they both were tangled with the metal. Removing my hands, they were freed from supporting me and I began once again to move them over my flesh, taking special care to massage each breast biting my lip. I wanted him to taste the lust that I had for his body. He responded, scooting closer to the stage as my hands traveled farther down and around to the bow on the back of my skirt. Steadying myself with my back to the pole, I slowly untied the bow as I slid down the pole. With my knees bent and the bow untied, I let my hands momentarily travel around my sides and to my thighs. Parting my legs, I began to massage the small material under the tiny skirt. I stood again and the ribbon swayed gently, tickling the back of my calves. Wrapping my left hand once again around the smooth metal I gripped tightly and lifted myself into the air enfolding my legs around the pole one last time. Turning myself upside-down I slid slowly down the pole again, my hands wandering from my stomach to my breasts, up my neck and to the floor. Releasing the pole, I arched my back letting my legs fall into position upon the marble towards my stranger. The music began to slow and I looked at him, tugging on the sides of my skirt exposing the hidden flesh of my hips. “If you want more, baby then you will have to go to the private rooms”. He nodded eagerly and I winked, bending down, gathering my top from him and stood up, crossed the stage. As I walked down the stairs, I looked over my shoulder seeing he was already gone. Wonder if I will see him again….

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a one piece that i was dared to write. it seems so hard to think of good ideas. please if you want more, tell me because there are several ways that this story can play out and i have the ideas just needing a form of inspiration


End file.
